Unnamed civilians
This is a list of unnamed civilians with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on The Shield. Season 1 Danny's blind date Betsy, a friend of Danny Sofer, set her up on a blind date with this man. He went to pick her up and before going out, Danny thought of leaving her gun. But after greeting him, she got back in the house and took it. : "Danny's blind date" was played by Rohn Schmidt in "Pilot." 911 operator This 9-1-1 operator took Vic Mackey's call informing that Detective Terry Crowley had been shot. She asked for the details to send an ambulance, while Mackey pretended to be distraught. : "911 Operator" was played by Marita De Lara in "Our Gang" Reverend This reverend gave the eulogy at the funeral of drug dealer Two-Time. He also tried to stop Two-Time's mother from stumbling upon the casket. : "Reverend" was played by Nate Reese in "Our Gang" Two-Time mother The mother of drug dealer Two-Time was present at his funeral and cried as she stumbled upon the casket. : "Two-Time's mother" was played by Valeri Ross in "Our Gang" Superintendent This superintendent was renting an apartment opposite from Virgil Lewis' apartment. When the Strike Team grabbed basketball player Derrick Tripp at the house, they decided to rent the apartment so they could keep Tripp in custody until the night, making him miss his game and helping the Lakers win. The superintendent complained to Mackey how difficult it was to receive payments from the government, but Mackey gave him a cash deposit. : "Super" was played by Malcolm Wain in "The Spread" Drunken migrant worker While looking for Manuel Ruiz, Detective Dutch Wagenbach found this man outside a home improvement center. He asked him if he had seen Manuel, but he told him he hadn't. : "Drunken Migrant Worker" was played by Godofredo Henriquez in "Dawg Days" Shake girls These girls were dancing and shaking at the customers of Chez Club during the release party of Kern Little's album. : "Shake Girls" were played by Cecilia Johnson, Jessica Booker, and Natalia Swader in "Dawg Days" Ricardo's girlfriend When Vic Mackey and Shane Vendrell broke into the house of Ricardo, they found him sleeping with his girlfriend. As Vic beat Ricardo and asked him about a stolen Lincoln Navigator, Shane kept his girlfriend calm. : "Girlfriend" was played by Khali Macintyre in "Blowback" Administrative assistant This administrative assistant was at the Barn's lunch room when Captain David Aceveda asked her if the Lincoln Navigator that the Strike Team had used was checked. She told Aceveda that the car wasn't brought back and that Wilshire was asking for it. : "Administrative assistant" was played by Judi Beecher in "Blowback" Old black man This old man came out of his house when Shane Vendrell was pissing on a suspect. The old man then told his wife, Patty, to call the police. : "Old Black Man" was played by Ernie Lee Banks in "Pay in Pain" Shop owner 4 When George Michael Klassen murdered several Latinos at a store, Vic Mackey decided to round out all the store owners in the street. They were brought to the Barn for questioning, but they denied knowing where George was. : "Shop Owner #4" was played by Robert Huerta in "Pay in Pain" Willie's girlfriend When Vic Mackey arrived at Wet Willie's house, he was about to bring some medicines for his sick kid. As his girlfriend opened the door, she looked at Vic - who had just drawn his gun - with disgust. : "Girlfriend" was played by Wanya Green in "Pay in Pain" Truck driver This truck driver was assaulted by several gang members of Los Magnificos. After they beat him and shot down his truck, they left him on the street. After the police and paramedics arrived, he identified the tattoos of the attackers to the Strike Team. : "Truck driver" was played by Michael Gene Carter in "Throwaway" White NOI member member talking with Shane.]] This member of the Nation of Islam approached Shane Vendrell and Vic Mackey when they went to their corner to speak with Xavier Salaam. Shane shoved him aside telling him he was with the wrong group. : "White NOI Member" was played by David Backus in "Carnivores" Jeweler This jeweler informed the police when three young kids came to spend a lot of money on chains. When Detectives Dutch Wagenbach and Claudette Wyms came in, he told them what they had bought. The detectives asked him for the money they paid with, as evidence. He asked if they would give him the money back, but they told him they would give him a voucher. If they found the jewelry back, they would return it. Then he said that he wouldn't call the police again because it was too expensive. : "Jeweler" was played by David S. Jung in "Carnivores" June-Ho's father June-Ho and his family were also attacked by Nam Yung, Kenny, and Paul. When Detectives Dutch Wagenbach and Claudette Wyms came to interrogate them, he refused to speak. However, June-Ho told Dutch and Claudette what had happened. As he did, his father screamed at him for doing so. : "Father" was played by Peter Kim in "Carnivores" Rioter After the murder of Tanya Kramer and Violet Roosevelt at The Grove, several of their neighbors formed a mob in front of their house demanding to know what happened. This rioter ask and listened to Claudette Wyms explanation, as well as Karen Mitchell's plea for action. : "Rioter" was played by "Big" LeRoy Mobley in "Two Days of Blood" Jesus' girlfriend with his girlfriend.]] Jesus was busy hanging with his gang and his girlfriend when Vic Mackey came by and told him to come with him. Jesus' girlfriend protested, telling him to let him go. Vic didn't listen to her and, despite resistance from The Toros, he took a gun to them and took Jesus away. : "Girlfriend" was played by Letty Lopez in "Two Days of Blood" Young angry male 1 After the 911 tapes of the Tanya Kramer and Violet Roosevelt murders were leaked, a mob started rioting in the neighborhood. This angry male complained about the difference in treatment in Farmington and other precincts like Beverly Hills or Bel-Air. : "Young Angry Male #1" was played by Brian Britt in "Two Days of Blood" Young angry male 2 After the 911 tapes of the Tanya Kramer and Violet Roosevelt murders were leaked, a mob started rioting in the neighborhood. This angry male complained about the difference in treatment in Farmington and other precincts like Beverly Hills or Bel-Air. : "Young Angry Male #2" was played by Vincent Harris in "Two Days of Blood" Male witness After the murders of Officers Chris and Patrick, Detectives Vic Mackey and Shane Vendrell talked to the crowd to see if there was any witness. When they noticed this teen walking away, they pursued him into an alley. As Mackey jumped on him, he refused to talk. But when Mackey planted a bag of drugs on his pocket, he told them that the killers were three black teenagers. : "Witness" was played by PB Smiley in "Circles" Escrow clerk This clerk worked at the escrow company that Sedona Tellez used to register her properties. Captain David Aceveda had her lure Sedona into coming into the office to talk to her about her involvement in Ben Gilroy's real estate scam. : "Escrow clerk" was played by Pamala Tyson in "Circles" Season 2 Korean community leader This Korean community leader and his aide met with Captain David Aceveda to discuss how to handle a situation in their community. He told Aceveda that after a gang member died in a shooting, a reverend was refusing to hold a funeral on principle. This had resulted in vandalism to his church as well as death threats. During the meeting, the community leader threatened to retire their support for Aceveda's run to City Council if he didn't do anything. However, Aceveda praised their leadership and assured him he would have a protective detail on the reverend immediately. :"Korean Community Leader" was played by Woon Young Park in "Carte Blanche" Yassirah's friend This woman accompanied Yassirah Al-Thani to the Barn after Aaron Hamad dropped her case. As Yassirah complained to Aceveda, her friend tried to comfort her and control her. :"Yassirah's friend" was played by Nansi Aluka in "Carte Blanche" Korean aide This Korean aide accompanied his community leader to meet with Captain David Aceveda. During the meeting they discussed how they could support Aceveda for City Council if he handled death threats against a member of their community. :"Korean Aide" was played by Greg Joung Paik in "Carte Blanche" Man at Gamblers Anonymous This man was walking out of a Gamblers Anonymous meeting. As he was passing by, Detective Dutch Wagenbach asked him what the meeting was about and he told him. :"Program Guy" was played by Robert Isaac Lee in "Carte Blanche" Armenian dancer This dancer was performing at the stage at Alex Eznik's club when Vic Mackey and Shane Vendrell visited him. She was still at the stage when the police raided the club and arrested everyone. :"Dancer" was played by Cati Jean in "Carte Blanche" Enrique's teacher This teacher was offering her class at Truman East Middle School when Detective Vic Mackey interrupted her. He asked her for Enrique and she pointed him to Mackey. :"Teacher" was played by Monica Garcia in "Greenlit" Politician at school This politician was outside Truman East Middle School talking to reporters about the drug incident at the school. When Captain David Aceveda arrived, she mentioned her proposals to deal with the situation and how the police was ineffectively dealing with the drug problem in Farmington. Aceveda, a candidate to the City Council, dismissed her comments and told reporters that he was there as a captain and not as a candidate. :"Politician" was played by Andi Chapman in "Greenlit" Skateboard punk This kid and a friend were at a park bothering Jeannie Sutton, who was suffering from Alzheimer. When Detective Dutch Wagenbach and Claudette Wyms arrived, they brushed the kids aside as they told them that the lady was crazy. :"Skateboard Punk" was played by Enrique Trujillo in "Greenlit" Store clerk This clerk saw Jeannie Sutton coming to his store. When she took three bags of candy and left, he started screaming at her. He noticed she was probably crazy and called the police. When Detectives Claudette Wyms and Dutch Wagenbach arrived, he answered their questions. Claudette questioned him why he hadn't stopped Jeannie, but he argued that he wasn't gonna tackle an old lady. :"Store Clerk" was played by Paul Huang in "Greenlit" Dez' girlfriend This woman was Dez girlfriend. They were staying at the same motel where Vic was and their fights didn't let Vic sleep. Doug, the motel clerk, regularly asked Vic to do something about it. When Vic walked in one day and saw she had been beaten, he forced her to leave with him although she didn't want to. Vic brought her to Emma Prince to see if she could take her in her shelter and protect her. Emma told him that the shelter was already full but she would see if she could arrange something. When Emma talked to her, she noticed that the woman was still attached to her abusive boyfriend and told Vic that she wasn't ready to leave. Vic insisted and she accepted to spend one night at the shelter. When Dez saw her at the Barn, he tried to convince her to drop any charges, but Emma intervened. In the struggle, Dez fell from the second floor, injuring herself, while her girlfriend screamed scared. :Dez' girlfriend was played by Karen Malina White in "Greenlit" Thai man This Thai man found Lee Kusa beaten and hanging on an alley. He called the police and when Officers Julien Lowe and Danny Sofer arrived, he led them to the place where Lee was. :"Thai Man" was played by Victor E. Kobayashi in "Scar Tissue" Otto's wife This woman worked with her husband Otto at a store. When Mayfield Duffy stole some groceries and attacked Otto, they called the police. When Officers Danny Sofer and Julien Lowe arrived, she told them that Mayfield had taken only perishables. :"Clerk" was played by Jules Fleming in "Co-Pilot" Anabel's case witness This woman saw three men leaving the house where Anabel was found raped. Detective Tom Gannon brought her to the Barn and she told him she had a partial plate on the car. Gannon then presented her with mugshots of suspects but, as she looked through them, she saw the kidnappers being brought into the cage arrested. Timidly, she pointed them to Gannon and told them they were the suspects. :"Witness" was played by Juanita Guzman in "Co-Pilot" Bartender This bartender tended Ben Gilroy when he came to his bar to drink. After some drinks, Ben got aggressive with some customers and the bartender called the police. When Detectives Vic Mackey and Shane Vendrell arrived, he complained of how he had called 20 minutes ago. Vic and Shane took Ben away and when they were leaving, the bartender asked them to pay for the drinks. Vic then gave him some money. :"Bartender" was played by Orlando Valencia in "Coyotes" Apartment manager This was the apartment manager of the house where Frogger lived. When the Strike Team went there looking for him, she told them she hadn't seen Frogger in a couple of days. Detective Tavon Garris talked her into letting them check his apartment, to see if he was okay and she agreed. :''The "Apartment Manager" was played by Nicole Bush in "Inferno". Porno shop clerk Detectives Vic Mackey and Shane Vendrell visited this clerk at a porno shop in Farmington while looking for a missing teenager called Jeffrey Cole. Suspecting that he might've been kidnapped, Vic asked the clerk for a list of his most fervent customers. He then threatened to close his shop if he didn't cooperate. :''The "Porno Shop Clerk" was played by Simon Brooke in "Breakpoint". Shop owner When Officers Julien Lowe and Danny Sofer were handing flyers on Doverson looking for Jeffrey Cole, they asked this shop owner if he had seen the kid. He told them that he saw the kid getting inside a car but he was unable to write the license plate. :''The "Shop Owner" was played by Eddie Espinoza in "Breakpoint". Man in accident This man was involved in a minor accident with Armin Chorekian. As he got out of his car and apologized, Chorekian yelled at him for his carelessness. He then agreed to exchange insurance information with Chorekian. After some time, he paid Chorekian for the repairs. :''The "Nice Guy" was played by Lancer Dean Shull in "Dominoes Falling". Season 3 Peeping neighbor Arno caught this neighbor allegedly looking through his wife's window. When Arno and his son, Noa, went to his house, they started beating his door with baseball bats. When the police arrived, he demanded that the two were arrested. While Officer Tommy Hisk handcuffed Arno, Officer Julien Lowe tried to hold the neighbor inside his house. : ''"Guy" was played by Sean Jeffrey Jones in "Playing Tight" Arno's wife Arno's wife claimed that a neighbor watched her through her window. When she told Arno and Noa, they went to the neighbor's house and started beating his door with baseball bats. As they did so, the wife was screaming at everyone telling them that he had looked at her. : "Arno's wife" was played by Sheila-Sheila in "Playing Tight" Crime scene reconstruction technician This technician reconstructed the scene where Raymond Montes and Calva were murdered. After notifying Detectives Claudette Wyms and Dutch Wagenbach, they went to inspect it. Shortly after seeing it, Dutch told the technician that he could take off everything he had put up. When the guy complained that he had been at it all day, Claudette smiled and asked him if it was his first scene. : "Tech" was played by Bill Duggan in "Blood and Water" Witness When Crazyhouse and Danielle Riggs robbed a pawn shop, this witness talked to reporters about the incident. She was around the shop when she heard shots and saw the two suspects ran out of the store, carjack and kill Karen Rivas, while leaving her baby on the ground. When Claudette Wyms and David Aceveda questioned her why she didn't talk before, she said she was an aspiring actress and she had gone to her house to change and put some make-up for the television cameras. She was taken to the Barn to look at mugshots, and she identified Dean Warrison as one of the shooters. : "Witness" was played by Tangie Ambrose in "Streaks and Tips" Season 4 C-4 Engineer This C-4 Engineer was captured by Vic Mackey while arriving at Andrei Tretiak's shipyard. During interrogation, he confessed that he owed some money to Tretiak so he started paying him with lumber, and materials. When Tretiak asked him to smuggle C-4, he told him it was too risky. However, Tretiak threatened him and he forged some papers to bring a shipment. : "C-4 Engineer" was played by Ron Bottitta in "Judas Priest" Season 7 Grocery clerk .]] This 16-year old girl was working as a clerk on a grocery store where Shane Vendrell went in. When he saw her studying, she told him she was studying chemistry. Shane told her not to let any bad boys use her and paid a lot more than he was supposed to before leaving. :"Grocery Clerk" was played by Cindy Chiu in "Family Meeting" Lloyd lawyer .]] After Lloyd was formally accused of murdering his mother, Rita Denton, Claudette Wyms informed him that the state would appoint a lawyer to him. This lawyer was present during the last leg of the interrogation. :"Lawyer" was played by Kozue Tatgoa in "Family Meeting" Category:Characters Category:Pages needing attention Category:Strippers